Family Honor
by John Tannius
Summary: Sixteen Years have gone by since Akane last saw Ranma. She has many questions about what happened. When a red headed teenager appears on Akane's doorstop it appears Akane will get more answers than she is preapred for.


It was a pleasant day in Nerima with no hint of the sudden showers that used to plague the neighborhood in the past. Akane was just finishing up her morning workout when she heard the doorbell ringing. She answered the door to see a young girl of about sixteen look up at her. She had fire red hair and the deepest blue eyes and a carefree smile with just a hint of sadness around the edges.  
  
"Excuse me for bothering you this morning, but are you Tendo Akane?" the young girl asked.  
  
Akane was stunned as she tried to place where she had seen this girl before, "Yes, I'm Akane, but the name is Hibiki now."  
  
The girl stiffened nervously and the smile was replaced by a near scowl, "I'm sorry to have bothered you Hibiki san. I won't trouble you further." She turned around and started to walk off.  
  
Suddenly Akane realized, "Wait! You're Ranma Saotome's daughter aren't you?"  
  
The girl stopped and turned her head back, "I don't have enough honor to be called Saotome." She moved to continue leaving.  
  
"Please wait. Won't you come in and have tea? I would like to know why you were looking for me and if possible tell me what happened to Ranma seventeen years ago."  
  
The girl hesitated, "Is your husband home Hibiki san?"  
  
Akane blushed embarrassed, "No, he went to practice in the dojo the other day and got lost again."  
  
"Very well Hibiki san, I will tell you some of what I know.  
  
A while later Akane came out of the kitchen with a tea service and sat across the dining table of the tea room from an already seated girl.  
  
"First, why don't you tell me your name." Akane began conversationally.  
  
"My mother named me Guren-ko." The redhead replied.  
  
"Crimson lotus blossom? Very appropriate. Who was your mother? I knew your father very well." Akane probed.  
  
"You knew my mother very well. That is one of the reasons I am here. I am searching for my father to restore my family's lost honor." Guren-ko said acidly.  
  
"Did Ranma abandon your mother? We always assumed he ran off with Shampoo to China since they disappeared at the same time he did." Akane said with just a bit of anger the old memories dredged up, "He ran out on me and his parents."  
  
Guren-ko's face became a mask of silent rage and she clenched her hands as if trying to keep herself under control, "You will not speak of my mother in such a manner again. Ranma had more honor than any person I've ever known. Her honor almost killed her and would have if not for me."  
  
"Oh, my god!" Akane swore as Guren-ko's words sank in, "If Ranma is your mother than who." She trailed off as she heard someone enter the house.  
  
"I'm back Akane chan. I found someone to lead me back home. Who is our guest?" Ryouga said as he entered the tea room.  
  
Guren-ko looked up with a sinister smile showing a still shocked Akane a set of pearly white fangs just like.  
  
"Hello... Father."  
  
Ryouga staggered back in shock and Akane nearly spit out her tea she had just sipped. Swallowing quickly a look of comprehension came to her face, "You mean Ranma and Ryouga... I knew he was a pervert but to trick Ryouga into..." Akane was unable to complete her sentence.  
  
"You will not talk about my mother like that! She was a noble and caring person who obviously loved you more than you deserved! My mother was raped by this pig here and left to die. It was only my Great Grandmother Ku lon's luck that my mother is still alive and that I'm even here today."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hah! You're awful slow today pig-boy! I saw that punch coming from last week!" Ranma taunted as she leapt over Ryouga. It had just been Ranma's luck that she'd been attacked right after being doused by the automatic sprinklers in the park. Ranma had been having a worse than usual run of bad luck the past week. Probably had something to do with that oni Happosai had angered then put the blame on Ranma. He'd set it right of course but there were some lingering after affects.  
  
Ryouga of course happened to arrive after they had shut off allowing him a stroke of good fortune for a change. Of course the fact that his good luck was simply a manifestation of Ranma's bad would have only added one more thing to blame Ranma for if Ryouga had known. As it was, his rage was building higher than usual. He'd been taken in as a pet five times in the last week. Not to mention the numerous people who tried to catch and/or cook him. The fact so many people wanted to eat something that the bandanna clearly showed as belonging to someone else said much for the state of mankind. Needless to say, Ryouga had been having a hell of a week and to top it all off he'd just run into Ranma who was no doubt coming home late at night from whoring around with one of his many fiancés. The fact that he felt Akane deserved better pushed his already fragile grip of rationality over the edge and into an abyss.  
  
Ranma on the other hand felt this was just what Dr. Tofu ordered to relieve stress. she had just come from a near fatal encounter with Kodachi (at least in his mind it would have been fatal). she was glad her ability to shrug off poisons and toxins had increased so much since Akane began cooking for her. After only a short time in the insane Kuno sister's clutches she was able to move again and all before she had removed all her clothing too!  
  
Ranma leapt back again as Ryouga tried a sidekick that would have removed Ranma's head if she'd been there. It was dark and it was in a more deserted and unkept part of the park so it is forgivable that even the great Ranma Saotome could make a mistake no matter how small. She landed in some shadows that hid a slight depression. Ranma lost her balance for just an instant but that was long enough for Ryouga to connect a solid fist to her jaw, knocking her back and leaving her dazed with dark spots clouding her vision.  
  
Ryouga pressed his advantage and threw another kick that connected with Ranma's torso. Ranma felt at least one rib crack and knew if she didn't get up she'd lose for sure. She hoped Ryouga wouldn't have the guts to kill her but she wasn't willing to test that theory. Staggering to her feet she attempted to move away but Ryouga got in another kick that broke her left leg. Ranma cried out as her feet failed her and she collapsed in pain.  
  
Ryouga stood triumphant over his enemy. He'd done it! He'd actually beat the invincible Ranma Saotome! Too bad there was no one to witness it. Ranma would probably deny it later and believe it or not Ryouga did not think he really had it in him to kill an opponent, humiliate yes, but not kill. Suddenly from nowhere and idea came to him... the ultimate humiliation on Ranma. Ranma was trying to clear her head when she saw Ryouga approach. She knew she had a concussion from the way her head was ringing and she felt the need to throw up. Her eyes went wide when she heard the sound of a zipper being pulled...  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Great Grandmother found Mom about an hour later, beaten, bruised, and totally catatonic. Mom was brought back to the Nekokatten where her physical injuries were treated. It was only because she was pregnant with me that she didn't commit suicide. That gave my Xian Pu and Great Grandmother time to heal her emotional wounds."  
  
Akane was in shock and Ryouga was stuttering denial.  
  
"Ryouga Hibiki, I will give you a week to put your affairs in order. That is more time than you gave my mother. I will return after that time to regain mine and my mother's honor. This can only end one way." Guren-ko said sadly then turned to a slowly recovering Akane, "I apologize for disturbing the peace of your house. I shall leave now."  
  
Guren-ko got up and walked towards the door. At the last moment she hesitated and turned back briefly, "If circumstances were different I think I would have liked to call you mother as well." And then she was gone.  
  
Akane stood up and gathered the tea cups and tray to take to the kitchen. Ryouga was still babbling almost incoherently. She heard him say, "It's all Ranma's fault..." at one point and turned on him.  
  
"Ryouga! You lied to me for over a year about your damned Jusenkyou curse. It took a long time for me to forgive you for that. I'm not entirely sure you're innocent of Guren-ko's claims. There is much evidence against you. I want to you to leave... for a while. I have much to think about."  
  
Ryouga slumped his shoulders and dropped his head. Turning he stepped out into the backyard and turned a corner to disappear in the way only a Hibiki can. Akane took the tea set into the kitchen to wash almost dropping it when she saw Guren-ko looking around the kitchen.  
  
Guren-ko looked over to Akane and grinned bashfully with a hand behind her head. Chuckling nervously, "Sorry, I thought I'd found the right door." She hastily went out the back door and jumped over the property wall.  
  
Akane dropped to the floor and began to sob. Her whole life was revealed for the lie it was by that last bit of evidence. She cried for herself. She cried for Guren-ko. She cried for Ranma. And she cried for what could have been.  
  
"I think I would like to have called you daughter as well..." Akane said to herself as she got up to find the family tanto.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Rant:  
  
Wow, a little dark eh? I swear you can't throw a Kuno without hitting a (insert Ranma cast member here) gets raped fic. I started this one a while ago but didn't get more than two paragraphs into it when I ran across another fic almost identical (Well not quite but close). So it sat unfinished on the hard drive for about a month before I said the hell with it and decided to finish it the way I wanted to begin with. So what if it's like so many out there already. I write these thing more to get the demons out of my head than for the fans. If the fans like them too then that's just a bonus (Every one needs to get their ego stroked once in a while). So anyway, here it is, enjoy it or not.  
  
PS. This is basically a completed fic but if anyone wants to continue it or do their own based on it. Feel free. Like I said before, it's not really an original concept. 


End file.
